


It never ends

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Men trying to live with war and love, Nightmare, Shower scene no smut, i duck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabriel has flaws only a crazy person could love, Jack loves him and will do anything to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, was kinda something i've been thinking about and wanted to get out there.

Jack laid silently gliding his hand gently along Gabes chest, feeling the little hairs tickling his fingertips.  
He smiled  
Jacks cheek laid nested underneath gabes jaw while Gabes arm held jack close to him as if keeping him trapped.  
“I love you Gabe.. i love you more then you'll ever know”  
Jack placed a kiss on Gabes neck and closed his eyes.  
“Jac….Jack pl..ease no…. don't leave m-me”....  
“Por favor no no …. no”  
Jacks eyes opened suddenly, he was startled by the death grip he had on his hip, Gabe was grabbing roughly  
“I need you… i… ja ….. please breathe”  
Jack could see tears coming from his partners eyes … he was in pain…  
“Gabe wake up i'm here! open your eyes please, please gabe …. please”  
Jack got out of Gabes grip and turned gabes face to look at him, his eyes were closed.  
His tears still flowed  
“Gabe …. Gabriel please wake up”  
Jack took Gabes hand and squeezed while he gently shook the man, He didn't want make the situation any worse then it could be.  
Gabes eyes opened, he looked at Jack instantly cowering in fear.  
He pushed jack away and moved back enviably falling off the bed, with a loud thud Jack could hear him crawling backward backing himself into a corner.  
“you aren't real…. you aren't real … you're dead you're fucking dead, get the hell out of my head”  
Gabe held his hands on each side of his head rocking himself as if waiting to wake up  
But.  
This was reality  
This wasn't the first time  
This will not be the last  
“You're fake, you're not him ….. please … please stop tricking me”  
Jack instantly got up and slowly walked and kneeled in front of him  
He didn't want to startle him  
Gabriel broke out into a full blown sob, he was crying into his hands loudly, this man in front of him was the love of his life, and it torn him knowing he was the cause..  
“Gabe… please look at me “  
Jack reached out slowly, but to his dismay Gabe flinched which caused him to recoil.  
Gabe looked up at him, cheeks covered with trails of tears, the eyes of someone who lost everything.  
He looked as if he gave up already.  
“Gabe, i'm here”  
He lightly brushed his thumb across Gabes cheek and laid his palm gently.  
The broken man put his hand on Jacks, lightly grasping it in his and closing his eyes.  
Tears began to swell again  
“Please …. Please don't be fake”.  
The blackwatch commander, the toughest man he knew was also the most emotional person he's ever met.  
He fought with his heart on his sleeve and loved with everything he had.  
He opened his eyes and gasp jacks hips promting him to sit in his lap.  
Jack slowly moved on to gabe making it comfortable  
He will always be there to shield him for anyone and everything.  
Gabe wrapped his arms around jack tightly and nuzzled his nose against jacks neck, taking in his scent.He knew jack was real, he knew jack was alive and with him.  
Why does it hurt so bad?  
“i'm here … i will always be here for you”  
Jack let tears fall, but he'd only let them fall for happiness, he will never cry for sorrow.  
Gabe took in a deep breath and repeated it, his heart was pumping a million miles per hour, he had Jack and knew he was okay.  
He needed to get this under control  
“Jack…. i'm sorry i'm so fucking sorry….”  
Gabe’s grip on the man tightened as he hid himself  
Jack had one hand running up and down his back as the other held his neck, he knew Gabe needed time to cope with this.  
“Gabriel you're the strongest man i know… we all have flaws it's apart of being human, even if we are super humans”  
Jack said as he sat up and brought Gabe's Face up so he could see him.  
This man wasn't broken, he was perfect in Jack's eyes.  
Jack smiled at him as he wiped his tears away, Gabe took Jacks hand into his and kissed it softly holding it against his lips.  
He was fine, jack was fine, they were fine.  
Jack knew that Gabe wasn't the best with expressing his feelings, and was use to how he coped with most issues, the silence didn't bother him anymore, it was comfortable more then anything.  
The moonlight came through the window and shined on Gabriel's eyes, beautiful melted honey in contrast to Jacks ocean blues.  
Gabriel held jack as he got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom  
He turned on the light and took off his boxers,Jack wrapped his legs around Gabe to feel closer.  
He walked into the shower and turned it on to a comfortable warm.  
He pressed jack against the tile walls face pressed into the curve of Jacks neck.  
Gabe placed gentle kisses onto Jacks neck  
Gabe coped in his own way  
Jack helped anyway he could  
“i was so fucking scared …. i was so scared i lost you… Mi cielo mi océano mis estrellas...my everything”  
Gabe began to shake, his words told he was on the verge of tears once again, Jack hurt badly, he never thought it could ever be this bad.  
“i woke up and thought you were gone… i thought you were gone and i was dreaming …”  
Jack ran his hands through Gabes wet curls, they stuck to his head but it was comforting to Gabe, it calmed him.  
“Please …. please don't ever leave me”  
“Gabriel, i'll never leave your side as long as we are together, no one can rip us apart”  
Gabe took Jacks hand and laced their fingers together, The little clink of their rings hitting each other was barely audible but gabe heard it, he heard the silent promise.  
He laid his cheek on Jack and let the water shower over him and His beloved.  
No one can tare us apart

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for art/Fics but i just feel like they are so good that when i deliver it , it won't be how i imagined it... but i'm working on a few fics right now for these 2:)  
> If you wanna ever talk about ovw or R76 my twitter is @david_kennedy11  
> :)


End file.
